


Why Water? ~ Minicat

by ConfusedValkyrie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: I have a lot of prompts, M/M, Short One Shot, coffee shop AU, love me some Minicat in the morning, the title is terrible whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedValkyrie/pseuds/ConfusedValkyrie
Summary: Craig changes things up and Tyler is concerned.





	Why Water? ~ Minicat

**Author's Note:**

> I go back to school tomorrow rip in pepperonis me

Tyler worked part-time in a little coffee shop. Sure, he didn't make a lot, but it helped with the expenses of collage. The people were usually nice enough, but every once in a while there'd be some jerk complaining about their coffee. For the most part, Tyler found it to be pretty boring. But there was one thing he could always count on.

That thing was a young man named Craig. Every day like clockwork, Craig would come in and order the same coffee before heading back to his dorm for a late night study session. Tyler wanted to talk to him, maybe get to know the guy, but Craig was always in such a hurry. Maybe someday.

Tyler jumped a bit as he was brought out of his thoughts by a ring announcing a customer. It was Craig, right on time. Tyler felt himself smile as he called out, "The usual?"

Craig shook his head. "Nah, not today. Can I get a lemon water instead?" Well that was certainly different.

Tyler was confused to say the least. Why wasn't Craig getting his usual? Was something wrong? "Really, dude? I mean, you come in here every day and get the same thing. Why is today different? Why water? Are you okay?" 

To Tyler's surprise, Craig laughed at him. "Calm down man, I'm fine. Actually, I'm better than ever! I don't have to stay up late studying for once! I don't need a coffee, but I don't have anything to do, so I figured I'd stop by here anyway." He shrugged before continuing. "It just feels right, y'know? I come here everyday, so why break routine?"

Tyler nodded as he grabbed Craig's water. "Yeah, I get ya. Even though you kinda broke routine in another way." Both men laughed lightly at that. "Well if you've got nothing to do, why don't we hang out? My shift is over soon and I don't have anything planned. Plus I kinda want to get to know you, since I yell your name out every day."

Craig smiled brightly. "Sure! I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Maybe we could grab a bite?"

"That'd be great! You get hungry after spending a few hours providing caffeine to sleep deprived collage students," Tyler replied as Craig sipped his water.

After Tyler finished his shift, the two grabbed some burgers from a nearby restaurant before heading to Craig's dorm. They gamed for a few hours, talking (and sometimes shouting at the game) the whole time. When the time came for Tyler to leave, they exchanged numbers and promises to hang out again soon. It was the most fun either man had had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts or ship suggestions just hmu
> 
> Prompt: You usually order the same coffee all the time, yet now you're only ordering the flavoured water are you okay?


End file.
